


Confession Song

by I_LovePringles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Idol, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Pietro is alive, Wanda was suprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/I_LovePringles
Summary: Christmas had arrived, and you planned to end the long list of failed confessions tonight and properly tell a certain witch what your really feel about her.





	Confession Song

**Author's Note:**

> I actually included the Hangul, Romanization and English trans for you to understand the message of the song better and I hope you will like this!
> 
> ||This is inspired from GOT7's Confession Song ||

After debuting as an Idol months after defeating Ultron, you had no time to be with the rest of the Avengers but you managed to shoot some calls if there are spare time before brodcasts starts or photo shoots. And when the Christmas season rolled in, you pleaded your manager to let you and your group to have a Christmas vacation which he suprisingly agreed (since he also wanted to spend time with his kids) and you immediately flew to New York to celebrate the holidays at the tower with the Avengers. To much of your excitement, this was also the first time you would celebrate Christmas with them. 

The Avengers welcomed you back with the same warmth they gave you during your Avenger days, and Clint suddenly thought  of throwing an impromtu party to celebrate your return and to celebrate the holidays as well. Everyone started to work on the decorations, and you insisted that you will be the one to run the errands outside instead of Pietro since teleporting and running at full speed would just take and consume the same couple of minutes (which you had a hard time convincing them to let you do it), and you also told them that Wanda would need more help from her brother rather from you.

"Here is the garlands you wanted me to buy." you appeared in the main room minutes later, and you saw the decorations were almost done. The Christmas tree was in place and it was filled with different twinkling ornaments that Natasha was busy hanging in each branch, the only thing missing is the star on the top. "Anything else?" You asked, Steve shook his head before smiling, telling him that everything was set not forgetting to thank him for his help. 

You placed the garlands on the table and Bruce emerges from the kitchen, handing you a bottle of waterl "Here, {Y/N}. Teleport in different places must have drained you out, and weren't allowing you to miss your first Christmas with us." You smiled and drank the contents in one gulp, thanking the scientist afterwards. Little that they know that you have something in your mind before the party starts rolling.

You were harboring a crush on Wanda for a long time, and you were planning to tell her tonight. Silently wishing that the long list of failed confessions could end, besides the speeches that you practiced in front of the mirror everyday but ends up shuttering when she is front of you, the countless wasted paper that contains unfinished (and failed) letters, and the sleepless nights because of endless thoughts on how to confess properly. 

Schedules weren't a big help either, you recently made a successful comeback and they released two new albums (which you produced by the way) and one being a winter special due to the fans and to other member's request, just in time for Christmas. "Hey, {Y/L/N}." Natasha walked over to him, breaking your thoughts. "You alright? We have been calling your attention and you just stared us like a maniac." 

You laughed, "Sorry, Nat. I just had many things in mind." You rubbed the bridge of your nose, and noticed that they were done decorating. The once dull looking main room of the Avengers Tower was replaced with a bright room full of Christmas decorations, and it really made you feel the spirt of Christmas. "Woah, you work fast." You joked and the others just chuckled. 

"FRIDAY, needle up some classic Christmas songs for our K-Idol over here." Tony said, snapping his fingers and some familiar Christmas tunes started to play. Your mind suddenly came up with an idea, and you started to retreat from the main room. "Where the heck are you going?" Tony stopped him, "Party is starting in any minute now, why are you bailing out?" 

You send him a smile, "I need to work on something important, I'll come back here as soon as I can." You hurriedly went to the elevator and the AI's voice greeted him with the usual courtesy in her voice, "Bring me up to my floor please, FRIDAY." The AI complied and the elevator stops a minute later on your floor. 

"We are here, Ms. {Y/L/N}." FRIDAY announced, you stepped out from the elevator and thanked the AI, "Happy holidays." You smiled even more and greeted the AI the same before entering his room. You went directly to his work table, grabbed the remaining paper in your desk alongside a pencil, before turning on your laptop and started working. 

You emerge from your room minutes later, your nervousness was starting to take a toll on you and thought of backing out once more but this was the perfect opportunity and you wouldn't want to let it go to waste. You even asked FRIDAY's help to play the song he composed just for Wanda, and everything was all set after that. "What took you so long?" Sam asked as soon as you stepped in the room, "Take a seat, we are going to start." 

But you never budged from your place, "I, uh, I wanted to tell something to all of you especially to Wanda." You said, suprised about the sudden confidence you gained and the Avengers just looked at you curiously. "I composed this song so I hoped you liked it." You smiled, "Hit it, FRIDAY." And a Christmas inspired tune started to play on the speakers of the tower. "And, oh, please put on those translator headphones." And so everyone did what you asked.

<수백 번 성공한적 없는 고백  
[subaek beon seonggonghanjeok eomneun gobaek]  
(Hundreds of confessions without success)

자신감이 없는 나 should I just go back  
[jasingami eomneun na should I just go back]  
(I feel so unconfident should I just go back)

반드시 고백한다  
[bandeusi gobaekhanda]  
(I say I’ll confess for sure)

말만 하면 뭐해 in the end  
[malman hamyeon mwohae in the end]  
(But it’s pointless with no actions in the end)

니 앞에서 들 수 없는 나의 고개  
[ni apeseo deul su eomneun naui gogae]  
(Can’t keep my head up in front of you)

난 니가 좋아 이 말이 도대체 왜 어려운지  
[nan niga joha i mari dodaeche wae eoryeounji]  
(I’m in love with you, why are these words so hard)

말 하려다 말려다 말 하려다 말려다  
[mal haryeoda mallyeoda mal haryeoda mallyeoda]  
(I keep hesitating to say over and over again)

편지를 써서 주는 것 마저도 왜 힘이 들지  
[pyeonjireul sseoseo juneun geot majeodo wae himi deulji]  
(Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter)

썼다가 또 찢었다 썼다가 또 찢었다  
[sseotdaga tto jjijeotda sseotdaga tto jjijeotda]  
(I keep writing and tearing it over and over again)

너의 마음이 나와 달라  
[neoui maeumi nawa dalla]  
(You may not feel the same way as I do)

너를 두 번 다신 못 볼까 봐  
[neoreul du beon dasin mot bolkka bwa]  
(I may never see you again)

그게 너무 두려워서  
[geuge neomu duryeowoseo]  
(That's what I’m afraid of)

말할 용기가 나질 않아  
[malhal yonggiga najil anha]  
(Don’t have the courage to tell you)

이렇게 노래를 빌려  
[ireoke noraereul billyeo]  
(With this song let me)

나의 마음을 너에게 열게  
[naui maeumeul neoege yeolge]  
(Open my heart to you)

I love you, baby I, I love you

아주 오래 전부터  
[aju orae jeonbuteo]  
(For a very long time)

I love you, baby I, I love you

I do

하루 종일 너의 답장을 기다려  
[haru jongil neoui dapjangeul gidaryeo]  
(All day long I wait for your reply)

혹시라도 말 실수 할까 봐서  
[hoksirado mal silsu halkka bwaseo]  
(I keep writing and erasing to make sure)

썼다 지웠다를 반복해  
[sseotda jiwotdareul banbokhae]  
(There's no mistake in my words)

나의 진심관 달리 말이 헛 나오네  
[naui jinsimgwan dalli mari heot naone]  
(I accidentally say things that I don’t mean)

거울을 보며 연습했던  
[geoureul bomyeo yeonseuphaetdeon]  
(The dramatic lines)

드라마 같은 대사들은 네 앞에 서면  
[deurama gateun dae sadeureun ne ape seomyeon]  
(That I practiced in front of the mirror)

까먹은 채로 허둥대  
[kkameogeun chaero heodungdae]  
(Are all forgotten when I stand)

내 손은 너의 손 앞에서 멈칫해  
[nae soneun neoui son apeseo meomchithae]  
(In front of you, flustering me)

심장소리가 너에게 들릴 듯이 커지네 yeah  
[simjangsoriga neoege deullil deusi keojine yeah]  
(My hands hesitate in front of yours yeah)

너의 마음이 나와 달라  
[neoui maeumi nawa dalla]  
(You may not feel the same way as I do)

너를 두 번 다신 못 볼까 봐  
[neoreul du beon dasin mot bolkka bwa]  
(I may never see you again)

그게 너무 두려워서  
[geuge neomu duryeowoseo]  
(That's what I’m afraid of)

말할 용기가 나질 않아  
[malhal yonggiga najil anha]  
(Don’t have the courage to tell you)

이렇게 노래를 빌려  
[ireoke noraereul billyeo]  
(With this song let me)

나의 마음을 너에게 열게  
[naui maeumeul neoege yeolge]  
(Open my heart to you)

I love you, baby I, I love you

아주 오래 전부터  
[aju orae jeonbuteo]  
(For a very long time)

I love you, baby I, I love you

I do

내 심장은 drum 소리처럼 두근거려  
[nae simjangeun drum soricheoreom dugeungeoryeo]  
(My heart beats like a drum)

내 품은 너를 꽉 안을 날만 기다려  
[nae pumeun neoreul kkwak aneul nalman gidaryeo]  
(My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight)

내 달력은 빨간 표시만을 기다리고  
[nae dallyeogeun ppalgan pyosimaneul gidarigo]  
(My calendar just waits for the day marked red)

내 고백은 나의 용기만을 기다려  
[nae gobaegeun naui yonggimaneul gidaryeo]  
(My confession just waits for my courage)

여전히 나는 소심한 바보지만  
[yeojeonhi naneun sosimhan babojiman]  
(Though I am still a timid fool)

수많은 밤을 새며 썼던 이 노래가  
[sumanheun bameul saemyeo sseotdeon i noraega]  
(I hope this song I wrote for countless nights)

나의 진심을 전해주길 원해  
[naui jinsimeul jeonhaejugil wonhae]  
(Delivers my sincerity)

이어폰 한 쪽을 너의 손에  
[ieopon han jjogeul neoui sone]  
(Take one side of the earphone in your hand)>

The music stopped playing, you now stand infront of Wanda with a smile and hand outstretched to her, which she took and you carefully assisted her to stand.

<어때?  
[eottae?]  
(Shall we?)

I love you {Love you}

Baby I, I love you

Oh 아주 오래 전부터  
[Oh aju orae jeonbuteo]  
(Oh for a very long time)

I love you {Hoo hoo}

Baby I, I love you {I do, I do} >

Wanda was took in by suprise, and she doesn't know what to say. Your smile never left your face, "Did you like it?" You asked, breaking the silence between them and she nodded. "I hope our friendship doesn't change if you don't feel the same-" You were cutted off with Wanda's light kiss on your lips

You just blinked in confusion and in suprise, "I like you too, {Y/N}." She said, "This is the best Christmas gift ever." The others just cheered for them, there is no way they are going to ruin the moment that was lying before them. Heck even Pietro just raised a thumbs up to the both of them, he was glad {Y/N} finally mustered his courage to confess, he knew after all since he caught her one time staring at Wanda with a dumb grin on her face.

"Now the two of you got together, let's get this party rolling!" Tony announced and popped out a bottle of champange, and everyone started partying and dancing on their spots. You place a peck on Wanda's lips before pulling her into a dance.

All of the failed confessions were worth it after all. "Wait, we forgot to put the star on top of the tree!" Steve exclaimed, making everyone laugh.


End file.
